


Bass Journey

by TheLord214



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends, Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: What if Bass was knocked out and after many years.Was in Mega Man X and more?
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**(Almost Everything belongs to Capcom.This is nonprofit and made for fun,Enjoy)(PS:No music in this fanfic except for the credit song.Will be on the next one after this one)**

  
Prologue 

  
Hmm,Bass said.

  
Bass was looking for something in one of Wily's old bases.He has Treble with him.He was looking for something to attack Mega Man with.What to use,Bass said.Bass & Treble look to find nothing to use.Better get back to the doctor,Bass said.But then the ceiling gave in and fall on top of Bass & Treble.Meanwhile…

  
Bass?,Wily said.He had been looking for him when he was gone somewhere yesterday.Where are you!,Wily said.Hmm,Wily said.He decide it to ignore it and plan to destroy Mega Man.

Many years later…

Treble wakes up.He gets out of the ceiling and wakes up his master,Bass


	2. Mega Man X era

Mega Man X era

Ahhhh!!!

  
Bass is woken up by his dog Treble.Bass tried to remember what happened.Then he remembered,Bass goes into one of Willy's old bases.To find something to destroy Mega Man with.He and Treble were just walking until the ceiling gave in and knocked him out.Bass then spotted a newspaper.Bass got it and read it.He couldn’t believe it.It was the year 21XX.It said that a robot named Mega Man X was discovered by someone named Dr Cain.It was copied and they were called Reploids.They can make their own decisions and think and feel.Bass found 5 more newspapers.About Dr Wily and Light's death,Mega Man,Roll,Rush,Beat,Eddie,Proto Man,Tango,and Auto being destroyed,A reploid named Sigma starting a war,An article about a reploid named Zero which Bass recognizes as he and Wily seen it before,and a virus called the Maverick Virus is affecting reploids.(He also seen it before with Dr Wily.)

  
Bass was electrocuted after reading the last article.As so as Treble.Bass saw a 6 boxes labeled leftover Reploid parts.Bingo,Bass said.He get them and repaired himself and Treble.After that he added some new weapons to Treble and himself.Bass was able to use more weapons.He has a flamethrower,a Roboenza shooter (Which is a capsule with a red skull on it that cause them to weaken.He found it in a secret room behind where he and Treble woke up),A Bouncing Egg Bomb shooter,A small Needle Press for melee attacks,Junk Blocks that he summons by his hands,A small wind blower that can change air direction,A Very resistance shield made out of material from Met hats,and Metal Blades from Metal Man.(He found the chip for the weapon in the secret room along with the rest of his weapons.)Treble now can charges his shots,has a flamethrower in his mouth,turns into a moter-bike and a drilling machine,and able to shoot by its tail.Bass and Trebles armor is improved.

They later escaped the Wily Base and built a new base.With some parts of the Wily base.They built it underground and protected by a force field around it.  
He grabs some of the broken Wily Bots and fixed them.Mets,Sniper Joes,Powers Musclers,Lyrics,Fire Servers,Press Dons,Telly’s,Hotheads,and Pickelmans all make up his army.A hologram TV shows what’s happening right now.

After 2 months,Bass sends out some of his army to attack a city.To see how strong X & Zero are.Bass watches from the TV as the news shows X and Zero attacking the army.Most of Bass army got destroyed.But some retreated and teleported back to base.Bass then launches a laser he built secretly in where he woke up.It knocks out X and Zero.  
Unfortunately,someone discovered where it is.X and Zero had seen the camera and saw Bass & Treble fixing themselves and getting items to build their base.With some parts looking like the robots they fought today.Fortunately for Bass,they never found him and it was shut down.Bass then grabbed the Double Gear System that he also got from where he woke up and add it to his systems.He also updates himself and Treble for battle like powering up his and Trebles charge shot to reach a MAX charge shot level.(100th)Dashing,wall kicking,and air dashing in his program,and allowed Treble to be faster than before.After 4 months,he made his own Giga Attack called the Giga Ender.Where he punches the ground and destroys all enemies around him,by releasing a force around him.3 months later,Bass & Treble started to raid Hunter Base in Abel City for supplies.Zero & X were defeated every time and Bass & Treble has always escapes,by teleportation.Zero & X tried to look for them.They couldn’t find them.Bass used them to build his own Reploid Masters.Which are Tough Man,Lava Man,Skater Woman,Water Woman,Dream Man,Shock Man,Missile Woman,and Jet Woman.He also built Doc Robot again but with all of the weapons all of the old robot masters.That he found in a chip in the old Wily Base.He also copied the chip and added it to his weapons.He built the Copy Robot and the Mecha Dragon.He then released the Reploid Masters to attack the city.X & Zero were able to knock them out.But Bass said them to go to different places for X & Zero to battle.

  
Bass then makes an announcement,by hacking the screens in Abel City.Greetings,it is I,Bass.I plan to take over the world.X you can’t stop me.I already beaten you all of the time.With my Reploid Masters.You can’t stop me.Try **NOW**.

After his announcement.He stopped the hack after that.X attacked the Reploid Masters.X defeated them all and gain their powers.A certain blond haired Navigator was able find Bass’s base and destroyed the force field.Then X & Zero raided there.They fought the Doc Robot first,then the Copy Robot,the Mecha Dragon and then Bass & Treble.

  
Bass!,X said.This ends here,Zero said.Heh,I always beat you,Bass said.But my dog wants a chance to destroy you,Bass said.Treble GO!!,Bass ordered

Treble attacks X.X shoots at the dog.Treble then shoots at him.Zero then shoots at it.Treble then attacks Zero.Treble spew fire out of its mouth at X.Zero then shoots at it.With X shooting at it too.Treble then shoots from its tail.Zero shoots at it,knocking it down.Treble then teleports to Bass.Bass fixed the dog fast.You may have been stronger,Bass said.But **I WILL DESTROY YOU!!** ,Bass said.Bass shoots at X.Zero shoots at Bass.Bass then uses his Metal Blades at Zero.Zero avoided it.Bass then throws junk blocks at X.X retaliated by shooting at Bass.Bass tries to knock out X with his Roboenza shooter.But Zero got in the way and takes the hit.Zero!,X said.X,I’ll be fine,Zero said.Zero then teleports back to base.Bass then throws his Hyper Bomb at X.He avoids it and shoots Bass in the face,knocking him down.Grrrr,Bass said.We shall return,Bass said. **SOON** ,Bass said.Bass & Treble teleported outside of their base and escapes.They went into hiding and built a base underground again.With a better force field.Most of Bass army escapes and goes to the new base.

Bass improve himself and Treble,after that.There armor has been improved.Treble & himself has faster speed.Bass & Treble has greater strength.Bass & Treble can Splash and Dash jump.The Wire is added to Bass,for reaching up very high places without Treble.Faster charging shots for Bass & Treble.Added an unlimited weapon chip to use them forever.Bass & Treble being rain,snow,blast,Maverick & Sigma Virus and fire resistance.Treble has night vision to look for his master in the dark.Bass has night vision too,for nighttime.Bass now has detection systems,if someone sneaks up from behind,no matter how small,invisible or sneaky they might be or to find secrets areas or pathways hidden.Bass & Treble can now see as far and hear as far as X.Bass & Treble can shoot and store 5 charged shots while charging.Added balancer systems for Treble and Bass (To land cleanly when they fall),and Treble can now transform into Ride Armors of any type.(Bass saw the Ride Armors and use it for Treble.) After all of these improvements,he made.Bass rebuilt some of the more Wily Bots.Big Eyes,Fleas,Bikkys,Yambows,Coil’ns,Tripropellans,Gori-Threes,Hogales,Ice Swans,and Tank Ovens also make up the army with the old ones now.

For many years,Bass & Treble tried to take over the world.But X & Zero has always beaten them.More bases,Reploid Masters and Wily Bots are built and destroyed again and again.In one time Bass revealed that he is one of Wily's creations.Zero and Bass fought but ultimately,Zero has won.When the new generation of Reploids appears.Bass was able to grab the Copy Chip and able to turn to any Reploids,using their powers.

But after a few years…

The Elf Wars has begun.


	3. Mega Man Zero and ZX era

Mega Man Zero and ZX era

During the Elf Wars,Bass,Treble,and his army hid for a while.

  
After the Elf Wars have been over.Bass & Treble Have risen up from their underground base.With there army still in hiding.Bass found 5 newspapers again.The Elf Wars being over,X’s disappearance,Zero woke up again,New tech is being built,and Neo Arcadia are about to be attacked by a Resistance.Bass then finds a small dark,bear.After talking to,it became Bass & Treble protector.His name is Balake,he’s a corrupt elf.Bass fixed him and now he’s stronger and faster then before.He can copy all types of cyber elves.Bass took him to his base.He is evil since the beginning to now.He didn’t even need to eat Energy Crystals.Hes already in his final form and can last forever.

  
Bass then spends the next few weeks upgrading himself and Treble.Bass & Treble has unlimited E-Tanks by making it appear and it can’t be knocked out.The Gear system now has a cooling system and can be use while Bass is using it.To cool the system down.Bass has a Sub-Tank installed to heal him if he can’t summon E-Tanks.(The Sub-Tank adds health all by itself and doesn’t take the E-Tank)He & Treble has faster speed and greater strength,then before.Bass has more weapons like a chain whip,a rebuilt version of Zeros old saber,a drill missile shooter,and a Wily Bot summoner.Bass & Treble and go into the Cyberspace.Bass can call down beams of energy to kill them.Bass has a cannon on his right shoulder and a missile pod on his left shoulder from parts of Vile past forms.(The cannon can stun and hit and the missile pod can only hit)Bass can break any material with his fist and head.Bass has a secret knee gun on his left and right knee that shoots bouncing,homing bombs.Bass has a chip that has all of the elemental chips that Zero has.Bass has secret machine gun fingers for backup.Bass & Trebles shots (Charged or not) is faster then before.Bass buster charges automatically by a system that he needs to activate by turning it on in his head,if he wants to.Bass can have any armor or form that X,Zero,Spider,Axl,Massimo,Marino,and Cinnamon have by Treble changing into armors and fusing with Bass and he can use all of his weapons and items when he is wearing the armor.(The armors all have black and golden coloring) Bass & Treble can’t be stopped when time is paused.Treble & Bass can transform into a cyber elf and Bass have unlimited coils to reach high places,when they have no ceiling.After 3 months,Bass sends some of his army to attack the Resistance.Bass then watches from one of the Wily Bots eyes.He saw that Zero was there and destroyed it.Knowing this,Bass comes over there,with Balake and Treble to deal with them.They come and after a few hours.They defeated Zero and take there supplies and leave.Most of the army(Of what is left) retreated back to their base.He used the supplies to build the (What he called) Mutos Masters.He built Panda Man,Lizard Man,Mouse Woman,Whale Woman,Lion Man,Cow Man,Dragon Woman,and Rabbit Woman.He sent them to kill the Resistance.They failed and run to different places.Zero destroys all of them and goes to Bass’s Base,by a teleporter.

On there he reached Bass,Bass said.Your here,time for your **END**.Come on Treble,Bass said.Bass and Treble fuse together to become Super Bass.Bass dashes at Zero.Zero avoids it and slices at Bass.Bass then shoots at him.Zero then silces him so hard it knocked him down.Grrrr,we shall return, **SOON** ,Bass said.His army,Balake,and Bass escapes the base and went into hiding and build a new base underground.

Like last time Wily Bots,Muto Masters,and bases got destroyed whenever they were trying to take over the world.After a few years,Bass used Humanoids parts with Reploid parts to be stronger and faster.He also uses Humanoids parts and Reploid parts with Treble too.

  
But in a few years…

The world was flooded.


	4. Mega Man Legends era + Timeline changing

Mega Man Legends era + Timeline changing

  
During it,Bass made a flying base.

  
He built the base that he was on and added jets to fly.His army,Balake,Treble,and himself were flying.Of course,He build a base on the ground with some of his army guarding it.He also have lock-on systems in himself and Treble.To make it easier.He spotted a ship with a girl and what is a robot.He decided to spied on them.He was a new Mega Man,Mega Man Volnutt.After a month,Bass attacked the ship Volnutt was on.He sent in Wily Bots to deal with them.They were all destroyed and Volnutt get on the ship Bass was on and attacked Bass.Bass was knocked out.But he escaped before the ship went down.The army,Treble,and Balake teleported to the ground base.

The next day,they attacked the other ship they found.They failed too.In a year,he discovered that Volnutt was on the moon.

Bass then discovered a weird portal.Where it takes him into a different universe with his army,Treble,and Balake.


	5. Mega Man Battle Network era

Mega Man Battle Network era

  
He's been teleported

Bass and his army built a base underground again.Bass wondered where is he at.He founds a newspaper that is the year 200X.It says that this is the network age and the internet is awesome and is thanks to Tadashi Hikari who died long ago,built a device called the Personal Terminal(Bass notices that he strangely looks like Dr Light)and there’s also NetNavis to guide you in the internet.Bass hid in the base for a few years.

  
He found out there was another world called the Cyberworld and NetNavis live there.He was able to send some of his army there.Turns out there’s a Mega Man called MegaMan.EXE.It destroyed the army.Bass then sends in Balake to deal with this.He was successful and teleported back to their base.He also discovered some NetNavis looking like robot masters from long ago.He even discovered a Wily one there and attacking Mm.EXE.

One day,he discovered a Bass.EXE.He like it.But in a few months.It was about to die.So Balake got him and B.EXE and Bass are together.So you Bass.EXE,my names Bass,Bass said.B.Exe said to him.So you want to fuse?Yes,Bass said.Ok,B.EXE said.Bass and Bass.EXE grabbed their hands to fuse together to become one.Bass now has a brown cape on his back and a purple cross-shape gem on his head and a triangular purple gem on his chest.He now has a get ability to grab any weapon from other foes.He can go into the Cyberworld as Bass.EXE,himself,or when there both fused.The Copy Chip is stronger than before and he can be any human,robot,or alien he can be.He can hack more easily and make copies of himself and any human,robot,or alien.He's faster and stronger than before.He have all of the attacks Bass.EXE have.He has a beast out form.Where he has claws in hands and feet.Treble can still fuse with him in beast out form.For him to have wings and be stronger than before.The weapons that has the old robot masters.Also now have the Reploids and what Volnutt have to use there weapons.With the Mutos Masters and the Reploid Weapons as well.

Treble can also now transform into an EXE,called Treble.EXE with purple eyes in EXE form.(Treble got some powers of Bass.EXE) Treble is very strong and fast then in normal form.Treble.EXE has all of the attacks Bass.EXE have.Bass& Treble can turn invisible.Bass has the Giga Freeze program.  
Bass has a power chip that is all battle chips in one.With unlimited copies As so is Treble that also have the same power chip as Bass has.Bass and Treble has a chip that shows who it really is,in a disguise.Bass can now summon obstacles to block and attack their foe.In the form of rectangular block that takes one square.With 3 blasters on its sides and 4 on the front.Bass’s detection systems are updated,making him noticed someone or something sneaks up from behind faster.There's defenses to his systems to destroy if he was about to get hacked.Its fast and there's a lot of them.Make Bass & Treble acid and elec resistant.  
Make Bass & Trebles systems not ever overloaded or gained an error,forever.Bass makes a portable medium sized,computer that’s unhackable.Bass & Treble can jump higher than before,and creates a force field in Bass & Treble that Bass & Treble can turn on whenever that wanted.

With these new upgrades,he,Treble,and Balake goes into the Cyberworld to cause mayhem.He turn into Bass.EXE and Treble turns into Treble.EXE.MegaMan.EXE put a stop into their tracks.But then Treble turns into its normal form and Bass turns into his now normal form.Bass & Treble go and fight MegaMan.EXE while Balake escapes to their base.They were defeated,even with their new powers.They escape and goes into prodo to the other base.But it was destroyed during there were in the other universe,with most of their army safe.The rest of the army go into the base in the other universe and hid there.He then creates the NetNavi Masters.These are,PandaMan.EXE,CowMan.EXE,ToughMan.EXE,DreamMan.EXE,JetWoman.EXE,SkaterWoman.EXE,Whal-eWoman.EXE,and Dragon Woman.EXE.Over the years Bass tried to destroy the Cyberworld and failed.The NetNavi Masters always got destroyed by MegaMan.EXE.

  
But a few years later…

  
Bass saw a kid joining an alien called Warrock.


	6. Mega Man Star Force era

Mega Man Star Force era

  
Bass saw a kid joining an alien.

  
One night,an alien called Warrock goes to earth and a kid named Geo Stellar.Joins him and be friends with him.Bass ignore it but then fused to become Star Force Mega Man.Angered that another Mega Man was here.He goes back to his base and hid there for a month,watching his new moves.

During that he took notes and upgraded himself and Treble along the way.He made Balake,Treble,himself,and his army Em Virus resistant.There force field now stuns them for a short time.A chip contains all of the battle cards in the universe for Bass to use.Bass found a dark EM Being with a combination of Am-Ians,Fa-Ian’s,and Mu Em Beings.She said her name is Penny.Bass take her in and heals her.They fused together and Bass now has a black cape with a symbol with a red circle around 2 yellow letters B and T with Bass’s hat jem on the top of the circle.Bass still gains control and Bass.EXE and Penny got along well.With them not fusing.Bass can now see Em Viruses,Noise Wizards,Noise,and Em Waves.Bass has a chip containing all of the Wave Command Cards for me to use.He has all of the weapons that Star Force Mega Man have in a chip.Bass & Treble can teleport and become invincible.

  
He fought Star Force Mega Man many times before.He failed many times.But Bass stills fight him again and again.Until,he made a portal.Bass,Balake,and Treble went in.A robot appears in front of him.Who are you?!,Bass said.My names Milldrill,Milldrill said.


	7. Bass The God + Credit Song

Bass The God + Credit Song

Your a God now Bass,Milldrill said.

  
You are the destroyer of the universe,Milldrill said.Work for **ME** ,Milldrill said.Bass think for it for 10 minutes until saying.No,Bass said.Bass then grabs Milldrill.I have my **own agenda** ,Bass said.Oh,well **die anyways** ,Milldrill said.Milldrill was the god of darkness.He can kill anyone in a fast death.But Bass overcome the odds and kills him instead.Bass is now the god of evil and darkness.He now watch more of the future and any Mega Man or one of his friends he spots.He upgrades himself and Treble to be on par with them and attacks him/her.He always fails,but is always improving.The army now has more Wily Bots.They come here and stay here.They build a base for him.This is his life now.

The End

  
**Cover(Mizu no Naka-Mega Man X5 ost)(Based of Farewell Now & Mizu no Naka)**

  
From when I first awoken all these years ago  
I thought that our plans would last forever  
A world that will soon to let him take over   
But it never lasts forever, never ever true  
The sadness and anger I bear is one I hope you’ll never know  
I Want nothing than how it used to be(I want the old days back!)

Never thought this would be,when he died  
Though that have been wrong to believe   
I have one last thing I wanted to say (Long Ago)  
Before I leave this world, before I… LEAVE!!!

Farewell now!  
Oh the the failures we had  
All the bad years we spent  
Our bond we all made of metal, clad  
And the years pass without relent  
While I have been with you,I've just been glad

I known what brought us together is all gone now  
And we’ve failed our plans I thought it will be true   
"I still must never let anyone kill you"…  
But still you creating your creation  
Just a big failure,but your creation just seems very great (And good)  
Is it just blinding me (There’s One path to take left)

It's the only way,in the end  
These mistakes will be in the past  
But before it's all finished   
I have one last  
Thing I will say  
Just don’t forget me…(And my dog)

Farewell now!  
Sometimes,you are the best  
Even though you failed every time  
In land,sea,space,and underground  
Though the villain you trust is leaving   
Keep your dreams I WILL RULE!!!

I won’t quit, it’s not the end of this tale  
The world lies before me, for Mega Mans to die  
My army will take over this world  
That world reflected on a surface in the sea  
Ruled by my hands  
The World is afraid when I appear  
That would soon break,everytime   
As long as these memories,You’ll Remember   
I promise I won't forget you,In my heart  
But for now,Farewell Now!


End file.
